


When You Love Somebody

by Poke Kei (Maki_Kei)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugh's Little Sister and Mom are there, I Love Her She is Perfect, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Advice, Rosa is a Good Bro, bedheadshipping, greyskyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Kei/pseuds/Poke%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is a very shy person, and has no idea about dating. But neither does Nate. Good thing Rosa is a "rational", and "composed" human being who's always there for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I love shy Hugh he's my favorite.
> 
> Just kidding, Rosa isn't composed at all. But she's still there for them because she's a good bro who is perfect and I love her.
> 
> Also sorry for spamming the tags with my cheesy fluff...but actually I'm not sorry at all.

Hugh rubbed his hands against his pants but they continued to sweat profusely. He stared at the XTransceiver that he'd placed sloppily on the table in front of him. He took a deep breath, and moved a hand onto the table. It took all his bravery just to dial.

"Hello?" The boy at the other end of the line said when he picked up. "Hugh? What do you need?" Hugh tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and with much difficulty he began explaining himself.

"Er, hey Nate... would you entertain the idea of going with me..." Hugh paused, his mind drawing a blank. Looking away from the device he tried to proceed. "Um... rather, joining me for a movie night?" Hugh's heart sank. He'd grasped for what little courage he had in him just to dial, he was so not prepared for the matter at hand. He'd already Muk'd things up.

Hugh looked back to Nate, whose face was wearing a pleasantly amused look. Hugh raised his shoulders up as to lift his coat collar into his flustered face and hide it from Nate's view. At that, Nate laughed, which further stirred up the pit of Hugh's stomach. He'd never be able to admit how much he liked Nate, or how cute he thought his laugh was, not in a million years.

"I'd love to Hugh, movie nights with you are the best! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nate smiled tenderly at Hugh, who was still hiding.

The beep of the XTransceiver as Nate hung up pulled Hugh's head up from behind its refuge, and he picked the device up off the table, staring down at Nate's contact picture. The little icon didn't serve that cute face justice, but Hugh could still stare at it all day with ease.

Hugh obsessively cleaned his house, convincing his mother and sister that they should go on a girls' night out so he could have his "party" in piece. To avoid suspicion, rather than the usual movie night he often had with Nate, he told them he was doing something on a bit of a larger scale.

They had no idea Hugh was only inviting Nate, let alone how huge a crush Hugh had on his little brown haired friend, so they were easily convinced into giving him privacy. He just wanted them to not be there in case he mustered up the courage to confess his feelings.

Hugh set everything up an hour ahead of time. Now that he was finished, there was nothing left to occupy him, nor keep his mind off of thoughts of whether he should tell Nate or not.

"How do you even say that to the kid you've spent your whole life being 'best friends' with?" He asked himself aloud. "Is there any logical way to go about something like this?" The lump in his throat returned to choke him up. He rubbed a finger under his nose and sniffed, feeling rather useless.

Nate would probably think that Hugh's weird. Hugh was always so overprotective of everyone, and he was shy but also really loud. He was never really in the proper mental state to share his feelings correctly, yet people always somehow caught on to what he was thinking, though Hugh himself didn't even know how to express that in words. He was such a mess and Nate was always so much more accomplished, always one step ahead.

Hugh felt very inferior. Nate belonged with someone like Rosa, she was beautiful and kind and always knew what to do. She was on Nate's level, one Hugh didn't know how to reach. Hugh sighed, and then a thought hit him. With no difficulty he dialed up Rosa, though how he were supposed to go about that with Nate he had no clue.

"Yeah Hugh, what's up?" Rosa chirped, a smile on her face, like always.

"Rosa... I..." He wondered if he could even admit that he liked Nate to her. "My friend likes someone but has no idea how to tell them."

Rosa smirked. "Oh really? So what does this have to do with me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well...I told that friend I'd give them advice...Though it occurred to me that I have no actual idea about dating myself." Hugh sighed, trying to make the story as likely as possible. Rosa gasped, immediately seeing right through his facade.

"Hugh, you have a crush on someone!" She squealed, more excited about this than she should be.

"No, that's not what..." He hesitated. Hiding things from Rosa seemed near impossible, especially for Hugh. "Yeah..." he finished in a defeated tone, after a couple of seconds spent pondering the ways of how to keep it from her.

"Hugh..." she began, a large smile stretching across her face. "You like Nate don't you?" Her voice was soft and quiet but had a twang to it that would make anyone feel like they're minds were being read.

Heat flooded Hugh's cheeks beyond all control, and he was betrayed as they gave Rosa the confirmation she wanted.

"OH MY ARCEUS HUGH!!!" Rosa sounded as if she'd just won the lottery.

"D-don't tell him!" Hugh tried to stop her screaming.

"Hugh, you HAVE to tell him! Just trust me!" She held her hands up to her mouth, making excited little mewing noises that came out muffled and skewed across the static of the XTransceiver.

Rosa's reactions boiled a new kind of anxiety at the pit of Hugh's stomach, though somehow talking to her still calmed him down. On the bright side, at least he was no longer contemplating worst case scenarios.

"Why...do you say that?" He asked nervously. Her head perked up out of her hands, her face bright and adorned with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm not allowed to tell~" She said playfully, giddy excitement bubbling in her voice. Hugh opened his mouth in protest, but she just winked and then hung up before he could say anymore. Hugh was at a loss for words.

* * *

 

A knock on the door sent Hugh's heart leaping into his throat as if it were a scared puppy. He walked nervously over, breathing deaply and trying to act natural.

"Hugh!" Nate yelled as he jumped on the messy haired boy. He embraced Hugh, which sent all hopes of returning to normal out of Hugh's sights.

"H-hey. Glad you came." Hugh stuttered as the fluffy haired individual pulled himself away. Nate smiled at Hugh, their even height making Hugh nervous.

Had Nate been shorter or even taller than Hugh, he could've easily hidden his face in plain sight and felt comfortable that Nate wouldn't notice his expressions. However, they were approximately the same height and with Nate's bubbly nature, there was no doubt he'd eventually catch sight of Hugh becoming flustered.

Hugh invited Nate in; or rather, Nate forced his way into the house. Hugh was at his side soon after closing up and locking the door. Nate eyed the room suspiciously.

"Dude, I've never seen you so proficient at cleaning before in my life." Nate teased. Hugh held back a forced laugh, because he had to try not to be awkward.

"Well, I wanted to make the place look nice." He replied. Nate laughed.

"Even though it's just me?! You've never done this on movie nights before now." Nate lightly punched his arm, which Hugh rubbed and laughed awkwardly under his breath.

"Well... What would you like to watch first? I can get food out and you can sit down." Hugh said, probably quieter than he should have. Nate looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, let me help grab the food. I don't see a problem with that." His tone had chilled down.

"Alright, but be thinking about what you want to watch." Hugh replied as he guided Nate to the kitchen where they pulled various snacks from the cupboards and fridge. When they were sitting back down, Hugh noticed Nate looking around the room in confusion.

"What's on your mind?" Hugh asked.

"Where is your family?" Nate questioned.

"They're out doing girls night." Hugh replied, and silence fell over the room. Nate started shovelling snacks into his mouth, which made Hugh snort a little. He guiltily went silent when Nate shot him a glare.

"Let's watch this one." Nate said after an awkward pause, walking up to the movie shelf and pulling one of them from where it sat, eagerly awaiting it's next view.

"A chick flick? Really?" Hugh raised an eyebrow at Nate this time. Nate shrugged.

"What? It looks cheesy and easy to make fun of." Nate said with laughter in his voice. How Nate and Rosa managed to be so expressive flew right over Hugh's head.

"Alright, why not." So they watched, and to both of their surprise, enjoyed it. They laughed and made jokes about it, and Hugh finally felt like he was acting normal, right up until a make out scene ensued. Then both went quiet and it got awkward. Again.

"This must be why we usually just watch action flicks..." Nate mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah... if we were watching this with a lover it'd be less awkward probably." Hugh's comment left the room dead silent, aside from the TV. Nate leaned forward and grabbed the remote, muting the sound.

"Hey..." Nate started as he set the remote down and turned to Hugh.

"Hm?" Hugh hummed nervously. He began rocking his knee and tried not to look in Nate's direction, desperately attempting to keep himself from sweating.

"I think it's better to wait this out. How about you?" Nate chuckled.

"Yeah..." Hugh was a ball of nerves.

"Hey..." Nate leaned on the knee that he had resting on the couch, in order to face Hugh. He placed a soft hand over Hugh's jaw and turned Hugh's head to face him. Hugh felt blood rush to his cheeks as he saw how close Nate's face was to his own.

"What are you..." Hugh started, but couldn't finish as the lump in his throat returned.

"You've been acting really weird all night... I have an itching suspicion, and just wanted to test a theory." Nate said, looking intently into Hugh's eyes, which to the best of his knowledge gaped back at Nate with confused embarrassment. Nate's eyes suddenly closed, making Hugh's heart start pounding, and Nate pulled their faces closer together.

Hugh suddenly began to panic as his mind ran on overload trying to process what was happening. Hugh closed his own eyes as well, shutting them as tight as he could, like he would when he was scared. He flinched as he felt Nate's nose brush against his cheek, and he moved his hands up to clutch at Nate's sleeves as he felt the soft lips caress his own.

Nate's mouth pressed into Hugh's, who honestly had no idea what to do. Hugh felt like he was going to die, his face hot and his brain was heavy. His partner's gentle lips parted against his, their teeth hitting against one another's and causing the former to tense up.

Nate had a much better idea about how to do this, which was obvious by how much more involved he was. He tangled his fingers in Hugh's mess of black hair, and leaned into the kiss further. He brought himself very close now, tucking the leg he already had on the couch in between Hugh's hip and elbow, and lifted his other leg up to Hugh's opposite side in much the same position. At this point Nate was essentially sitting in Hugh's lap, and Hugh still had no idea what he was supposed to do. Hugh held tightly to Nate's arms as if his life depended on it, and in clumsy determination began trying to kiss him back.

Nate gasped, parting in surprise. "Yeah... I think I was right." He whispered into Hugh's lips, his breathing a little labored.

"Right about...what exactly?" Hugh asked, a little worried about what Nate might reveal.

"I... really like you..." Nate answered, and Hugh's heart seemed to stop momentarily. "And, I didn't know how to tell you. I even went to Rosa for advice. When you were acting all shy and nervous, I felt hopeful that maybe... Just maybe, you liked me back." Nate sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his fist.

"I suddenly realized that it's probably true that I held something more dear than just friendship between us, and just now I proved that to myself...But...I don't know how you feel and...I don't want to guilt you or force you or anything like that, I just...I need you to know and I realize that was probably a bad way to do it but...I had no idea how, I just...I'm sorry." Nate apologized with the panic he was feeling portrayed through his voice. On the other hand, Hugh couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hugh wrapped an arm around Nate and placed his hand in the small of Nate's back. Hugh pulled him closer, and in the same instant reached up with his free hand and perched it in the fluffy brown hair.

"That sounds exactly like what I've been going through, Nate, I like you too." Hugh said, gently nestling his forehead against Nate's, their noses brushing against one another.

They were still both too embarrassed to open their eyes, but they'd relaxed into it a little more. Hugh used the hand on top of Nate's head to pull their faces into one another's once more. Hugh tried harder to initiate and direct the kiss this time, despite still feeling too overwhelmed for comprehension of the moment.

Nate exhaled after a long while which was something he'd nearly forgotten how to do. In the process of it, he let out an audible gasp that made Hugh's heart skip a beat. Hugh felt giddy and embarrassed about how cute Nate was being, and at the same time Nate couldn't contain how happy shy Hugh made him.

At this point they'd missed some important happenings of their movie, but they didn't really care. When they parted, very short of air, Nate let himself fall into a more comfortable position. He buried his burning face into Hugh's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Hugh just opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm not imagining all of this, am I?" Hugh asked to the silent air. He felt Nate shake his head, before turning around in Hugh's lap, resting the back of his head against Hugh's chest.

Hugh played with Nate's hair, and Nate began to fall asleep under his touch. They all but forgot about the muted TV, still playing the movie.

Eventually, a key slipped into the door knob, and the sound of it made the two panic. Nate threw himself out of Hugh's lap and only barely sat down in time for the door to open and Hugh's mother to walk in.

"Hello boys, did everyone else leave already?" She walked over to the counter top and placed down some bags before repositioning Hugh's little sister, who lay asleep in one arm against her shoulder, so it was more comfortable for the both of them. Hugh quickly intervened, Nate's face taut with confusion.

"Yeah, it's just us. Could Nate stay the night?" Hugh asked. There were things they needed to discuss, but that wasn't possible until his mother was asleep. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out as soon as things were settled.  
(Little did Hugh know, the next morning his mother would walk into the kitchen and see the two snuggling in their sleep. Though much to his probable surprise, she would simply smile, thinking they were right for each other. Then she would carry on silently so they wouldn't wake up and leave to her room as if she had never come out.)

"Yeah, that's fine." She said as she put some things away in the fridge.

"You got back awfully early." Nate chimed in. The two of them were kneeling against the back of the couch, their knees digging into the space between the cushions.

"Yeah, well it's this little missy's bedtime." She said, patting the little girl on the head. "Anyway, I'll get out of your hair now. I do have one question before I leave though." The two looked at each other, then back at her, trying to keep the worry out of their eyes. "Why are you watching the TV with the volume down?"

* * *

 

That night the two of them chatted and resolved unanswered questions until way too late. They made their bed, and got themselves all comfortable in the middle of the living room. They watched movies very silently until they were sure Hugh's mother was asleep. Then they turned everything off and talked under their covers softly to each other, trying to ensure nobody would hear.

They kept talking until they began falling asleep to the rhythmic patterns of each other's voices, as they began getting less and less coherent, though neither of them were conscious enough to notice.  
It wasn't long before Nate fell asleep embracing Hugh from behind where they lay. Hugh placed a hand gently over Nate's, his free hand resting under the cheek that was pressed against his pillow.

"Thank you for being there Rosa..." Hugh whispered into his hand to himself before drifting off to sleep. He'd have to thank her in the morning. Neither him, nor Nate would've ever had the courage to tell each other if it weren't for her. And regardless of whether she liked either of them or not, she still helped bring them together.

Hugh had no idea how Rosa and Nate were such warm and incredible people, but despite all the things he didn't know, there was one he knew for sure; he loved them both dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had a dollar for every time I edited this fic, I'd be rich.


End file.
